


Power and Privilege

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Holidays, Innuendo, M/M, Sex Talk, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's assigned to find games for the school Christmas party, and it's all Severus' bloody fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power and Privilege

**Author's Note:**

> Written for adventdrabbles 2013 prompt #16: Christmas party games

“Harry.”

“Hmm?”

“Are you coming to bed any time soon?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Harry.”

Harry slammed his hands down on his desk. “What?”

Severus emerged from their bedroom, a disgustingly wounded expression upon his face. “I was only inquiring when you might come to bed.” He held up a small phial and gave it a tempting shake. “I brewed a new lube.”

“No,” Harry snapped. “I _won’t_ be going to bed soon. And it’s all your bloody fault.”

“Mine?” Severus asked, sounding offended. “How is it my fault you were foolish enough to agree to be in charge of games for the school Christmas party?”

“Um, possibly because you were wanking me underneath the table and made me come right when Minerva was taking volunteers?”

“Well, I _have_ been saying we should work on your regrettable lack of control,” Severus said, examining his fingernails. 

Harry held up two fingers as he turned back to the book Hermione had loaned him. “Well, I don’t know who this Melliflua Lewis thinks she is, but her party games are bloody awful. Who would want to play these?”

Severus perched himself on the corner of Harry’s desk. “Such as?”

“Look at this one,” Harry said, turning the book towards Severus. “Decorate a person as a Christmas tree. The most festive human topiary designed in fifteen minutes wins.”

“Can’t do that,” Severus said. “We’d have an entire study body of green students.” He paused. “Although…”

“No,” Harry said. He flipped forward a few pages. “Or look at this one. She actually suggests transfiguring children’s hair to look like reindeer antlers and then have others try to catch rings on the prongs.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “I’m certain there’s absolutely nothing that could go wrong with that idea.”

“Of course not,” Harry said. “But did you see page 307? How do you think separating all the students into teams so they can act out the Twelve Days of Christmas, complete with song, dance, and Transfiguration would go?”

“Oh, absolutely not,” Severus said, frowning. “There is no way in hell I’m having students laying eggs in the Great Hall. I hereby exercise my veto power as Headmaster.”

“Well, your being the ‘headmaster’ is what got us into this mess in the first place, if you do recall.”

“Technically, as I never used my mouth, that was not strictly head –”

Harry cast a warning look at Severus. “What am I going to do? I have to give Minerva a list of ideas and necessary supplies by tomorrow, and I can’t find a single game that won’t make students and professors want to hang themselves with boughs of holly.”

Severus closed the book and stood up, taking Harry’s hand. “You’re going to retire for the evening and leave Minerva to me. I have plans for you this evening, and unless that blasted carol now includes a verse describing ‘two wizards a-screaming with pleasure,’ then it has nothing to do with Christmas party games.”

Harry had to admit his prick enjoyed the sound of it, but he knew what it was like to be at the receiving end of one of Minerva’s disappointed glares. Now that he was immune to Severus’, it was most assuredly Minerva who struck the most fear in his heart.

“What are you going to tell her?” he asked. “I should prepare myself.”

“I shall tell her we have been collaborating and that it’s an entirely age-appropriate and entertaining surprise.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “You’re planning on putting something in the punch, aren’t you?”

“Don’t be so missish,” Severus said. “It won’t _hurt_ them. Only put them in an exceptionally fine mood.”

“And the professors?” Harry asked.

“I’ll give them something stronger.”

Harry shook his head. He knew this shouldn’t surprise him anymore, but he was still always slightly awed the lengths Severus would go to just for a good shag. It was almost enough to go to his head. _Or other areas of my anatomy._

“And all this simply to have your wicked way with me tonight? Merlin, if I had known I could persuade you to take a load off my shoulders just by offering to suck you off I would have done it back when I was a student.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Severus said, and began pulling Harry into their bedroom. “I wouldn’t do it simply for one fuck.”

“Oh?”

“I’m doing it so I’ll also have the students and professors sufficiently distracted at the Christmas party so I can fuck you under the table instead of chaperoning students competing to see who can be the best human snowman.”

“Christmas tree,” Harry corrected.

“I don’t really care,” Severus said. “It’s not happening.”

Harry snickered. “Careful, Severus. People will start thinking I receive special privileges since I’m sleeping with the headmaster.”

“Well you shan’t be receiving them any longer if you don’t do something to earn them,” Severus said. “Now, are you coming?”

Harry grinned and squeezed Severus’ cheek, pleased that it elicited a startled gasp. “Oh, yes,” he said. “ _Very_ soon.”

Severus smirked. “Not _too_ soon,” he said, and covered Harry’s mouth with his.


End file.
